RoyalShipping
RoyalShipping is the belief that Amethyst and Ash belong in a relationship. The name is derived from the fact that both of them rule the PAL region (which is a principality) as the Princess and Prince of the region respectively. Moreover, in the AV, both of them are the Crown Princess and Crown Prince Of Rota (though Amethyst only received the title because she was married to Ash who is the Crown Prince). This ship is one of the most popular in the PAL Series, with many of the readers shipping them together. RoyalShipping is unique because of the confirmation of Pakura's love for Ash in the AV, and was implied to have shared some intimacy together. Its popularity began when the first story was published. Note: Ash's appearance is based on the AV. Evidence (Heartsong Symphony) Amethyst's hints Arrival in the PAL Region: A Permanent Mishap * When Ash went in the cave to rescue Pikachu, she tried to warn him of the danger, though she had failed. However, this may have been merely general concern, since she knew of the danger in the cave and did not want anyone to be injured. * It was implied she went in the cave after him and rescued both him and Pikachu and she restored his face as well, and bringing him to the hospital. * She willingly tidied up his hair without being requested to. * It was revealed she had paid for his hospital stay and the medical fees. * She accompanied him to the Professor's laboratory herself, which may mean she did not want him to get careless and be injured again. * She admitted Ash was different from the other Trainers in a good way when the Egg responded to Ash. * She complied to Ash's request when he asked to see an example of a Z-move. * She told Ash not to worry when Ash asked what happened after she blasted Team Rocket off. At the Drop of a Ralts * Amethyst willingly shared information with Ash as they walked along the Route, and offered to stop for lunch when Ash remarked he was hungry. * Amethyst did not ask Ash to help her out while she was preparing lunch, implying she wanted him to rest and relax. * Amethyst accepted Ash's compliments on her food. * Amethyst followed Ash in the middle of the night when she realized Ash had left his camp. * When Ash was hit by Ralts' Psychic, Amethyst yelled out his name in worry, and even ran over to him to ask if he was alright. * When Team Rocket attacked Ash and Amethyst for Ralts, Amethyst told Ash to get Ralts while she battled Team Rocker herself, knowing how much Ash wanted the Ralts. * When Ash dives to catch Ralts after Sylveon's Moonblast freed Ralts but sent her flying, Amethyst again yelled his name in worry. Ash's hints Arrival in the PAL Region: A Permanent Mishap * Ash shot her a look when Amethyst called him an idiot, indicating he was unhappy of what she thought of him, implying he valued her opinion of him. * After Amethyst says she would see where the wind takes her, Ash asks her to travel with him, saying that she had saved him and that it would be nice if she stayed so they could help each other out. This is the second time that Ash has asked a female companion to travel with him. At the Drop of a Ralts * At the beginning of the episode, Ash remarks that her food was delicious, and it was good. * Gallery Ash x Pakura Valentine poster.JPG|Ash x Pakura as a Valentine's Special RoyalShipping kiss.JPG RoyalShipping.JPG Royalshipping.JPG|"Remember, I require absolute obedience. Or else." Idiot...JPG If our fanfic was a game.jpg Royalshippig.png MyStyle.jpg|Ash And Pakura working as a team MyStyle (8).jpg|Ash creating a song cause of his love for Pakura MyStyle (7).jpg kiss.png Pakura get comfort by ash.png MyStyle (18).jpg|Mission: Hunt down Dawn Berlitz MyStyle (17).jpg|Unova Region Mission Objective: Kill Ghetsis MyStyle (15).jpg|In Hoenn: Eliminate Maxie and Archie MyStyle (20).jpg|In Sinnoh: Eliminate Cyrus MyStyle (19).jpg|Johto: Take down Giovanni pokemon Ash and pakura in halloween.jpg|Ash x Pakura Halloween pal academy ash and pakura working on a project.jpg Pokemon Ash and Pakura happy while his ex love isn't .jpg|Ash and Pakura having a good time while his ex girlfriend saw what is going on MyStyle (29).jpg Ash and Pakura on a date.jpg|Date pokemon Pakura blushing and happy working with Ash on an important mission.jpg|Ash working with his girlfriend Pakura while she blushed having to work with him Pokemon ash and pakura but include his big sister.jpg|Ash talking to pakura about his homeand his past. He noticed his sister watching but didn't care due to being ignored by his mom and sister after his father death and left for his Pokemon journey and ran away from home pokemon royalshipping .png pokemon Ash and Pakura kiss.png Pokemon ash helps Pakura escape from giovanii prison .jpg|They found Pakura was Amethyst so Giovanni captured her by force when people lives were danger so Ash left to save Pakura and free her from the dungeon JUDE distrubed the two lovebird ash and pakura .jpg|PAL Academy senior year after Ash and Pakura dated for a long time and after all of them became Elites while ash is a Champion of the PA: also known as Prince pokemon ash and pakura:Amythist daughter.jpg|After the events of Season 1 and 2 Ash and pakura daughter 10 years later Pokemon AshxPakura.jpg Pokemon Pakura kiss ash cheek.png Pokemon ash and pakura talking while random person jealous.png POKEMON ROYALSHIPPING WITH ASH SISTER.jpg|Ash feels regret pokemon ash and pakura walking down a street.png pokemon royalshipping paku kssing ash cheek.png Jedi master Ash ketchum and Jedi knight pakura pokemon.png|AU where Ash left the Jedi Order as a jedi master with Pakura as a young jedi knight due to love and to return home and become regional prince Ash and princess Pakura Later (order 66 never happen) they rejoin the order after attachment rule is gone but still on their home planet (also Anakin Skywalker nephew is Ash Ketchum and use his nickname Ash Skywalker when on a mission) pokemon Royalshipping music.jpg|Pal Academy Senior Year Ash x Pakura sing together BEFORE Ash becames champion of Pal or Prince of Pal while Pakura become Elite Leader of Pal Elite Four Pokemon Ash x Pakura include ash first ex girlfriend.jpg|Ash and Pakura going to start their date after school while his first ex girlfriend misses him due to her cheating on him Pokemon Pakura helping ash escape Kanto corrupt government .jpg|AU Where Ash is innocence and did not get frame that he kill his own mother but cynthia and Kanto governement dont' believe after ash was proven innocence he was capture and put in jail in kanto Pakura went to rescue her boyfriend and kill the corrupt leader pokemon royalshipping hunt down trip.jpg Pokemon ash and pakura after trainning together .jpg|Training Pokemon pakura comfort ash after breakup with his ex girlfriend.jpg Pokemon ash and pakura second daughter.jpg|their second daughter ash and pakyra MyStyle (41).jpg|praticing pokemon ash chooses pakura over cynthia.jpg Pokemon save pal champion ash ketchum from crzay cynthia and his girlfriend decided to take the mission.jpg|''Thanks Paku for saving me Cynthia was about do things that i don't wanna talk about.'' "Don't worry Ash she is taking care off and take the sword she has lot of bodyguard" POKEMON ASH AND PAKURA WHILE CYNTHIA IS SAD.jpg Pokemon royalshipping.jpg Pokemon ashura kuboane and Pakura Amyuri .jpg Pokemon fanfic ash X paku with serena in background.jpg Pokemon royalshipping.jpg Pokemon ashura and paku hunt down leader of team magma.jpg pokemon.jpg Pokemon Pal Ash and pakura in america.jpg|ON vacation in America With Ash and Pakura Pokemon royalshipping surprise.png Pokemon Ash and Paku date after school.jpg MyStyle (42).jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-09 at 7.34.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-28 at 6.35.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-28 at 6.38.50 PM copy.png Ash and Pakura Date.png|AU What if Ash was innocent and fell in love with Pakura instead of Cynthia Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 9.49.06 PM.png|Ash x Pakura Cynthia crying Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 9.31.22 PM.png|Jude and Elesa and Ash and Pakura Christmas two years after AV events Screen Shot 2017-05-28 at 12.03.11 PM.png|Christmas Ash x Pakura Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 12.35.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 4.02.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-14 at 2.41.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-14 at 2.34.49 PM.png Ash x pakura .png Category:Shippings